


To Be Here

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, but not Harry or Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Draco is an unexpected guest.Written for the prompt "you came" with a word count of 317
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606963
Kudos: 5





	To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompters, [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger) and [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115)!

Harry turned away from the large crowd as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

“You came?” he asked, biting a horribly chapped lip as he took in the soft white hair and icy silver eyes of the man who’d joined him.

Draco nodded, meeting Harry’s reddened emerald eyes and searching them. For what, he wasn’t sure, but the puffy rings around Harry’s eyes spoke volumes about what he was doing when he was alone, despite the strong front Harry had obviously tried to put on today with his smart ebony dress robes. This couldn’t be easy for Harry, but Draco had decided that he had to help. Somehow. Draco still hadn’t thought that part out yet. Was there really any way to help somebody with this?

Harry folded his arms together, a movement somewhat reminiscent of Draco's late godfather. “Well, of course, you had to come,” Harry whispered despondently. “You needed to be here for your cousin.” Harry glanced at the ground, took a step back, and made a slight sweeping gesture further into the crowd. “Go ahead; straight through there. I believe I saw your mother somewhere already.”

Draco tucked one long, runaway strand of hair behind his ear. “Perhaps I’ll find her later then, but I would have been here anyway.” Draco took a short step forward, his hand coming up to caress Harry’s shoulder and startling Harry into looking back up into his eyes. “I couldn’t let you go through this alone.”

“Really?” Harry asked. “But we broke up two months ago.”

Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “It was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.” He looked back at Harry, gazing into emerald. “When I heard about the accident, I knew I had to come immediately.”

Draco took one last steeling breath and took Harry’s hand in his.

“Come on; let’s say goodbye to Teddy one last time.”


End file.
